


The Unknown

by CocaColaFanGirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocaColaFanGirl/pseuds/CocaColaFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alienires rides away from home and a destined future to the unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unknown

"You have no say in this matter you are a high elf you must marry you can not go on being the leader of my guard for the rest of you life." Replied lord Celebron in his stony tone. "For the last 700 years you have been captain of the guard it is time you married" Alienires looked at her mother who just nodded her head confirming what her father just said. She felt tears well up in her eyes yet she pushed them away she would show no weakness she had to stay strong. She pulled in a deep breath calming herself at the same time.

"I will still go to the council of Elrond?" She asked. Her eyes pleading with her mother and father begging them to let her have this last freedom. 

"Of coarse you are our representative." Replied the lady Galadriel sending her daughter a small smile.

3 days later 

(Alienires POV)

"My lady you must depart if you are to make it on time for the council" said Haladir. I looked at him and nodded my head and slid my sword into it's sheaf. I follow Haldir from the traning grounds and to the stairs my mother waits with my father they both hug me and I jump onto my horse. I wave and we ride off. I travel with six guards as my fathers fears the Orc's. We ride for hours I see the guards tired and signal for us to stop and prepare camp. As soon as we come of our horses there are arrows flying through the air. I see all the guards fall one by one till it's just me I take my sword and stand in the ready position waiting for the orcs to try and attack me. Suddenly everything goes black.

My eyes fly open, i can't remember why my hands are tied or why I'm tied to a tree. Then it hits me the orcs they must have kept me prisoner. I look around and notice the surrounding have not changed. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head.

(Normal)

"LET ME GO!" I screeched as the giant orc pulled me up by my hair. The excruciating pain filled my head. I tried swinging my legs back and forth to try kick out of the orcs grasp. With one kick my efforts where put at bay. The orc suddenly dropped me I didn't know what he was doing. I felt his huge metal boot kick into my ribs, I heard cracks and thought of my poor ribs, I now know why my father wanted to have 6 guards with me during the trip. Suddenly there where arrows flying at the orcs killing them off. 

(Legolas POV)

I walk through the forest looking for Lady Alienires. Apparently she was meant to arrive at Rivendell 2 days ago then I hear a women scream I run towards the sound as another soind reaches my ears, orcs laughing. I run closer to the sound and climb up the closest tree I see an orc hitting her. I realize that it maybe Alienires and start shooting my arrows I hit them one by one killing them off. Once all the orcs are lying dead I run to the woman. She is unconscious, I move her head and see her beautiful face bruised. I quickly pick her up and run to my horse, once we are on the horse we ride of to the last homely house east of the sea, Rivendell.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys if this is the beginning of The Unknown and if your intrested than you can go onto wattpad search for me or The Unknown and read as i'll only be updating on there.
> 
> One Love CocaColaFanGirl


End file.
